


Eumoirous

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dragon Character, Dragons, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, dragon smexing??, possible but not probable future lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Lavi's felt different from everyone else in so many ways from a very early age. First it was the dreams, the faces and names he remembered so clearly but could never remember meeting, the life he felt he'd lived before. Then, as he became more aware of gender and his own body, hated it, but couldn't tell anyone. So he did what he thought was best. The second he was old enough, he moved away, changing himself along the way. And as it turns out, that was great decision, and not just so he could present himself as he saw fit.For Rarepair Week Day 5- Danger Is My Middle Name
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker, Lavi/Tyki Mikk, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 18





	Eumoirous

Eumoirous- happiness due to being wholesome and honest. 

&

&&

&

&&

&

Lavi loved to run. His mother joked that her child had barely wasted time learning to walk, just hurried along to running and hadn’t stopped since. That was ridiculous, of course, even he got tired and hungry, but for the most part he supposed it was true. Except for the needed pauses, he was always moving. 

Most of the time he wasn’t sure why. It did land him the reputation of being the best and most reliable messenger of both the village of his birth and the one he later found need to move to. Person A needed Person Bs attention but was on the other end of the impressive settlement and Lavi was around (and usually was), he was the one to send with the message and/or product. 

Except on the weekends. Friday afternoon to Sunday night belonged to him; he didn’t even go back to the village. His mother sent him letters now and then, usually about whether or not he’d found someone to settle down with yet. He didn’t care what she said, it was perfectly fine to be twenty-three and unattached. Aside from other matters, two people he wasn’t even sure were real were often the focus of this thoughts and dreams. 

Even without the haunting images of both pleasure and pain, he doubted he’d be flattered by the interested looks and conversation some of the bolder young women offered. None of that was what he wanted, and they had no idea what they were trying to get themselves into. Whether the men that invaded his head were real or not, he did know that it wasn’t women that interested him. 

The weekend, the two and a half days he got to himself, they were the only time he really felt free despite all the running around town. Running through the countryside- that was freedom. And the possibility of seeing a dragon. 

There were several that had made their home in the vast wilderness, but rarely let themselves be seen. It was why Lavi stayed up all night, hoping to see one fly by in the moonlight. The majestic creatures fascinated him; he dreamed of the honor of being able to sit on one’s back as they flew, another forbidden dream. Dragons were sacred. No one was allowed to touch them, let alone ride them. But there were no rules against watching their flight when he was lucky enough to see it. 

Today, late Friday afternoon, he was making his way out to his usual campsite in the middle of nowhere and heard a swoop of wings that completely halted his usually fevering feet. A dragon flew across the sun. 

A large one, dark iridescent scales glinting in the light, enormous and beautiful and… turning. Coming downward. Was it aiming for him? No, dragons didn’t abduct- 

A giant talon reached out and grabbed him around the middle. So much for that. 

Panic stinging the back of his throat, he swore he heard laughter. Childlike in its bliss and despite that he knew the ears he had now had never heard the sound, it was familiar to him. So caught up in the possibility of the people he dreamed of being real, tangible, not dead, he had a temporary obliviousness to the height when a smiling face reached a hand down for his- Allen’s stupid smiling face and Lavi hadn’t been this happy since… Well, it had been awhile. 

Jaw slack and hair in his face, he pulled his arm free of the talons and let the other man hoist him up on the creature’s back, embracing him immediately. “You’re real,” he gasped. 

“Last I checked,” the auburn head laughed upon release, and the other noticed a length of rope attaching his midsection to the dragon’s neck. 

“Tied down.” 

“Well, yeah,” Allen laughed again. “Tyki doesn’t want to drop me.” Tyki? Tyki was-? “Hold on to my waist,” he added, turning to face front again. “We’re gonna go faster.” As soon as the newcomer was as secure as he could be, the green-eyed man yelled, “Okay, pick up the pace!” 

The effect of the words was immediate. Lavi’s grip tightened even more around the other rider at first, then realized- he was riding a dragon, and almost too wrapped up in fear and astonishment to enjoy it. 

He opened his eyes wide. 

The landscape opened up under the massive wingspan, scales simmering against the soft light of late day. And around them, green and blue as far as he could see. It was so much more than he’d ever dared dream. 

Still looking out into it, Lavi nuzzled his chin on Allen’s shoulder. The paler form smiled, returning the gesture by leaning his head against him. 

“This is Tyki?” 

Nod. “We’ll talk more at the cave, promise.” 

Cave? That made sense for Tyki, but was Allen living there too? He supposed he’d find out when they arrived. 

&

The cave was in the side of a mountain that could be far off; it was hard to keep track of miles at this speed. Lavi just knew he’d never run this far out- and was thankful no one would think anything of his absence for a few days. 

Tyki’s pace slowed as they approached, landing smoothly on the overhang of the high-up entrance, letting his passengers off. When he climbed in himself, Lavi finally got a good look at him. 

His eyes were still obsidian, his scales shimmering despite being the same dark color. If he looked close, there were other similarities; forehead and cheekbones on either side of a long muzzle that held the countenance of the arrogant asshole he’d longed for. That giant nose pushed forward against the smaller body, and Lavi hugged him back the best he could. “This is insane,” he muttered, Allen laughing too. 

“Right, that village kinda worships dragons, huh?” 

“Oh yeah. If they knew I’d touched one, fucking rode one, I’d be killed on the spot.” 

“Me too, but for not killing him when I had the chance.” 

“Hunters? So he just stole you from your village?” 

“I don’t think it’s stealing when all I wanted was to leave. We’ve been trying to find you since then. Found you,” he added a little awkwardly. “And if you think we can’t fool around like before, you’re wrong.” 

“What? But Tyki’s-” 

“His junk’s the same size we are,” Allen confirmed. “But it’s still fucking fun to play with. Just watch out for his tail.” 

“Why would-?” Lavi started to ask, until something warm and wet glided up his back. He turned, ready to start throwing threats. 

Tyki’s face smirked at him, that tongue coming out again to lick his own lips. 

“What are you up to?” 

“He’s probably remembering the same thing I am,” Allen offered. “That a certain someone would beg to be bathed in his lovers’ cum every time they were together. Tyki can do that literally for you now, if you still want it.” 

Lavi could only nod, attention fixed on those knowing eyes. Tyki edged backwards until his stomach was on display; Allen took Lavi’s hand and walked forward to him. Close now, there was a small slit in the creature’s armor about three quarters down. The brunet laid a hand on either side of it, leaning in to lap at the space about the size of his midsection. 

Tyki’s head lolled back against the wall, sounding a soft roar that could have been a purr. And as Allen lapped (it really didn’t take much), an enormous member fitting the massive creature emerged from the slit, either side of it now pressed against the penis that now stood proudly, already dripping with lubrication. 

Lavi’s jaw slacked, and even more so when Allen began to pet the hard flesh, licking and nuzzling and getting himself coated in the clear fluid. “I’ll have to wash my clothes later,” he sighed. “Got carried away. Wanna help me with these, Lavi?” 

Did he ever. “Yes, so much,” he breathed, Allen’s face, Allen’s real, flesh and blood face inches from his own. One of two faces Lavi daydreamed about loving, cussing out, fighting and protecting… and dying anyway. And now, with proof he wasn’t delusional, was about to disappoint. “There’s something I have to tell you.” 

“Mm? What’s that?” 

“I wasn’t born in that village. I had… to change myself, and in a way that I knew no one would accept. So I left, started running, and on the way cut my hair and changed the way I dressed. You know, not in a skirt.” 

“Not in… you’re a girl?” 

“Biologically only. And to now my dismay, now that I know you two aren’t hallucinations.” 

“I’m not complaining about having another hole of yours to play with. Tyki?” 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Lavi quickly corrected. “Either of you two idiots gets me pregnant and I’m not going to be happy.” 

Allen laughed. “Well… do you want to keep going?” 

A stupid question. Risk of a baby running around or no, Lavi could never refuse these two; he was just relieved they didn’t mind the lack of a dick on him. He grabbed at the leather that the brunet was clad in, not objecting when those hands grabbed at his own fabric clothing. Allen planted a hot, wet, wanting and full kiss on him as Tyki sat up straighter against the wall of the place, leaning forward to lick them both. It should feel gross, disgusting, but the muscle left such an erotic feel that Lavi didn’t have it in himself to complain. 

“Straddle him,” Allen whispered. “He loves that.” 

Green eyes looked up at Tyki’s pulsing member. “You mean against his cock?”

“Right against it. Lick it, touch it, stroke it… You’ll be bending a dragon to your will, Lavi.” 

“W-What about you?” 

“You should know by now Tyki’s a fantastic multi-tasker.” 

“You just eat this shit up, don’t you, you kinky bastard?” the redhead snarled half-heartedly to the third occupant. Tyki licked his lips again. “Yeah, I thought so.” 

Once the dragon helped him get on his new perch, Lavi found the tip of that massive member right by his mouth. Letting instinct take over (this was the weirdest and most awesome day ever), he nipped and sucked at the opening, his hands running over the messy length. As he moved, he started to get more into it, holding on as he thrust against it, messing himself up further, now covered himself in the thick lubrication fluid. 

Something pressed against his spine; something long, thin- _‘Shit, tail,’_ he barely had time to process before the tip of it was thrust inside his dripping wet hole. He moaned helplessly, never once thinking he’d get anything good from the space, and let the force thrust him up and down the dragon’s cock, pearly precum starting to drip out in large beads. Lavi lapped at it, wanting to taste, and slowly, Tyki started to turn the smaller body, tail still impaling him but holding him steady in a taloned paw.

He started to move Lavi, making him a living masturbation toy- and Lavi wasn’t complaining. 

Tyki was going to come soon, he knew it, a few more beads that were even larger rolling off down his shoulders- Lavi was panting anticipation. ‘Come on, come now, come, come,’ his mind pleaded as the pace picked up, Tyki’s growling roar filling the cavern. He was wet, so wet and full, it was a miracle he hadn’t come himself, until finally, a white river splashed over him and sent his form into euphoric shudders. 

Tyki kept his lover’s head over the flow, holding him up but thrusting against him, and Lavi couldn’t remember ever feeling so wonderful. The dragon set the spent body to the ground, still in a puddle of warm fluid. 

As he got his bearings, he saw Allen was pinned under Tyki’s other hand, a curved claw over him, and had been jerking himself off to the sight and pressing his own entrance against the finger directly underneath. Innovative. “See?” Allen’s voice hummed in contentment. “We can still do lots of stuff, even when he’s like that.” 

The fog Lavi’s brain had been swimming in started to lift- and latch onto a specific word. He eased himself up to look at the green-eyed man. 

Allen was no longer held down. “When he’s like that,” raven head repeated. He turned his head. Tyki stood there, as the man Lavi remembered him as, only a few years younger and actually twice as smug. And naked. “You have a human form?!” 

“All dragons do,” came the contented reply. “I don’t know why you’re angry; you look pretty satisfied to me. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more satisfied. The puddle you’re in has got to be getting cold, though; you should take a bath.” 

“In this place?” Lavi managed to scoff. “Water’ll be even fucking colder.” 

Tyki only chuckled and morphed into the giant creature again. He picked up both his lovers in his palm with ease, walking further into the space. 

Allen, having the luxury of knowing what was going on, still basked in his afterglow, nuzzling against the redhead. Lavi definitely still had a good buzz going, a pleasant burn between his legs, but was distracted by the change in location. “You’re more easy-going than I remember,” he stated now, the other licking cum off his neck. 

“I’m not obsessed with killing akuma,” was the humored reply. “I just hang out with Tyki and scare the shit out of highway robbers.” 

“You two vigilantes or something?” 

“Most people in this area are afraid of dragons. Even your village’s reverence is probably from fear. Just want people to know not all of them are prissy assholes.” 

“Some are arrogant assholes.” Tyki snorted at the comment; Allen snickered. 

“If something else comes along, great, but for now, that’s about it. It’s a good life, I think. And if you want to go home you can, we aren’t going to hold you-” 

He was cut off by Tyki’s deep breath, fire filling a new room. A room that, once Lavi looked around, had pools of freshly warmed water. They were put down by the edge of one. 

“-hold you hostage,” Allen finished with a chuckle. 

“…Always liked your laugh. I’m glad you get to use it more often.” 

He replied with another. “Yeah, me too,” he said, but noticing the other man’s shiver, added, “Come on; you’re probably dying to clean up.” 

“Accurate.” 

The water was wonderful. Allen had a few rags there kept handy, the two cleaning each other off until Tyki couldn’t take it anymore, shifting to his more… accessible form and joined them just for the pleasure of helping. Helping, in the dragon’s book, apparently meant coddling Allen so washing his hair was next to impossible. “Will you at least turn him around so I can get the back of his thick skull?!” Lavi finally snapped in exasperation. 

Tyki obliged, still holding the gray-eyed male on his lap. Allen was blissful while Lavi washed him, pulling the other close again when he turned back around. The freckled male noticed those brilliant eyes roaming his own form, but it didn’t seem to be a negative roaming, so he tried to keep his breathing even. 

“You’re pretty,” Allen said suddenly, tone soft, even in the quiet. “I mean, you were always pretty, but… you’ve got hips, you know?” he added, fingers grazing over the area. 

“Believe me, no one is more aware of that than me. I’m just glad my chest isn’t that big.” 

“That would be weird… but cool too.” 

“You’d use them for pillows, wouldn’t you?” 

“I’d have to be crazy not to. Although,” he added mischievously. “They don’t have to be big to be pillows.” 

So that’s what he was waiting for. Lavi rolled his eyes. “You giant brat. Didn’t know you had such a thing for girls too.” 

“I never got how gender was important. The goal’s a personality that fits well with your own, right?” 

“That’s how I saw it. Let’s go take a nap, okay?” 

His gray eyes kept darting downward. Allen liked boobs. Good to know. “Providing you two have someplace warm to sleep around here.” 

“Oh, you’ll love it; lots of animal pelts and Tyki can get a fire going.” 

Lavi smiled, hoping that if this was a dream, it was one he’d never wake from. “That sounds perfect.” 

&

They were late. 

After spending the best weekend ever with Allen and Tyki, Lavi had begrudgingly gone back to his village for the week, telling his lovers he’d meet them again the next weekend back where they’d abducted him the first time, and there had been no sight of them for a while now. His teeth ground, hoping they hadn’t gotten in over their stupid heads. 

Just as the sky was darkening and Lavi was seriously considering finding a shelter to spend the night, the sound of Tyki’s enormous wings was heard. Lavi looked toward the sound, more relief than he was willing to admit to settling inside him as the dragon landed near him. But no rider. 

“Where’s Allen?” 

Tyki laid down, using his giant head to urge the other on. 

Lavi pursed his lips, but did as asked, gathering the rope to himself; he’d get his explanation back at the cave, he was sure, and if Allen was in trouble time was of the essence. 

As expected, when Tyki landed in his home, his form switched to that of a mortal. “Allen’s fine,” he said immediately, picking up some loose clothes he’d apparently left nearby. “Just a little exhausted; it’s why you had to wait a little.” 

“You couldn’t be on time because the two of you were busy screwing?” 

“That isn’t what I said. Follow me,” was the only reply the furious redhead received, and was reminded of the main reason why the taller man annoyed him so much- he was cryptic as fuck when you least wanted him to be. 

Allen was in the nice room with all the furs, laying on and wrapped in a few, probably completely naked, and passed out. There were some white smears on one of the furs that had been set aside, on it were now… Eggs? Bigger than from chickens, but they couldn’t have been easy to push out, they were at least half the size of an infant, if not bigger. “Did those… come out of him?” 

“Yes. It happens suddenly, within a few days. I’m sorry there was no way to tell you what was going on.” 

“How is that even possible? Allen’s a man!” 

“I’m not sure exactly, but that’s probably why they’re always empty.” 

Lavi paused. “Empty?” 

“Yes. Breaks his poor little heart every time. He always hopes at least one of them… Well, I don’t have to tell you the penchant Allen has for the romantic.” 

No, he did not. “Where are you bringing them?” the shorter of them asked, seeing the blond gather them in his arms. 

“Just putting them aside. Even though they’re unfertilized, eating them doesn’t seem right and Allen’s heart breaks looking at them. I can’t say it does much for me either, so there’s a part of the tunnel I leave them in to decay. Leaving dragon eggs around, fertile or no, isn’t a good idea either.” 

“They just look like giant chicken eggs.” 

“They wouldn’t if there was a baby in them. They’d have scales, same as the baby’s,” he muttered, turning to exit the room. 

“Could I go with you?” 

Tyki’s face was unreadable. “If you like.” 

Lavi didn’t like that look. Tyki said the process broke Allen’s heart, but discarding them couldn’t be all that great, either. They walked in silence, a good couple miles or so into the earth- Lavi smelt it long before they arrived to it. 

Despite the noxious smell he peered after the larger man when he found the space he was looking for. There was a pile of fifty or more eggs, many cracked or broken completely, some still whole. “How many times have you two been through this?” he asked, his voice betraying his dismay, shirt doing what it could to shield his nose. 

“Allen’s been with me a few years now, has three or four at a time. We should get back upstairs; the poor thing will be waking up soon.” 

“…Right,” he replied. 

The walk back was even more silent that the walk down. 

Allen was stirring just as they were reentering the room, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Tyki! Did any- oh,” he realized, looking around. “That’s okay.” 

The larger man sat with him, kissing his forehead. “No it’s not and I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. I take it Lavi knows now?” he grinned half-heartedly at the newcomer. 

“Yes. He may never let me have him again.” 

“Have to say, it’s crossed my mind,” the redhead confirmed. “That did not look fun.” 

“Believe it or not, pushing them out is the fun part, especially with Tyki’s giant tongue on lubrication. Think I came like four times.” 

“Five,” the dragon corrected, still holding him. 

“Well, whatever. It’s the two days before that hurt- your stomach feels awful and you can’t keep anything down- and Tyki does what he can after; it does leave you feeling kinda empty inside.” 

“Because you just pushed a bunch of eggs out of yourself,” Lavi sighed. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah, just trying to lighten the mood.” 

“I know. Thanks.” 

&

Lavi’s weekends alone became weekend rendezvous with his lovers. As the weather grew colder, though, he began to wonder if maybe he should pick a place to spend the winter. He didn’t run as much in the cold, but to leave the town for a whole season… 

Fate decided for him. 

He hadn’t been feeling well most of the morning. He’d gotten his errands done, even if it was at a slower pace, but spent the majority of the afternoon curled up in bed hugging his middle. 

Just before early evening, he remembered what Allen had told him about birthing those eggs- feeling like shit a couple days before and, ugh. Looking down now, his midsection had a little bulge. It wasn’t much, but once he noticed it, he wasn’t sure how he’d missed it. Wonderful. 

Lavi swallowed his panic. If what Allen said was true, he still had a day to get to them. He’d just slip out of town once everyone had gone to bed and be gone a few days. It was still midweek, but even if he stayed, he wasn’t going to be much use to the town, and people knew he wasn’t feeling well. 

All the same, he was filled with a sudden desire to castrate Tyki. His brain was adamant that they hadn’t even had sex, but… it wasn’t as if he’d been careful in those puddles of cum. It was more than possible. 

Integra came by around dinnertime with kind words and warm food. Her husband had been the last stop of the day, when he’d started feeling so ill he’d actually reverted to walking. Lavi thanked her for her time and the food, but it wasn’t likely he’d be eating it. 

“Lavi,” she spoke slowly, sitting beside him on the bed he refused to leave until he had to. “You’re probably going to think this bold of me, but that seems to be a trait you appreciate.” 

“It is,” the redhead managed. 

“I’ve noticed… your throat. It’s not like most men’s.” 

“You figured out I have girl parts. Congrats. Do I have to move now?” 

“No-No! I have to say, I admire that kind of will; doing exactly what you needed to be exactly who you needed to be. I only bring it up now because I know some… bloom la-” 

“I know how to deal with that shitty time of month, thank you though.” 

“-and that information doesn’t always get passed on for embarrassment or what have you. You disappear every weekend and I won’t press for details, but is there any chance you could be pregnant?” 

Maybe it was the heat he felt, the nausea, the complete lack of judgment from this woman, he could scarcely believe it when he heard himself telling her the truth. “That’s exactly what’s wrong, just not how you think. I need to get to the fields outside town, Integra- will you help me?” 

“Lavi, you need a midwife, not-” 

“Not a human baby. If it’s even a baby. C-Could just be a c-couple eggs. “

“Eggs?” 

“I-I’ve been seeing a dragon.” 

Integra shot up. “A dragon?! Lavi, those are sacred creatures, even if it’s true they have human forms, they-” She was cut off by a strangled cry from the other. “But you need help now. I’ll tell my husband you need to be looked after tonight, and by the time I get back, it should be late enough for us to go unnoticed.” 

“Th-thank you.” 

“Will you be all right until then?” 

“Sh-Should be, but h-hurry.” 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

&

Once she returned and the moon was high in the sky, Integra wrapped Lavi in his cloak and helped him walk out of town. “I never thought I’d see the day you needed help moving about,” he joked weakly once they’d cleared the homes. 

“As soon as I get this thing out of me, the first thing I’m doing is castrating that egomaniac,” Lavi swore. 

“Where does he live?” the other dared. 

“In the mountains,” he breathed. “But we don’t have to go that far. Just a mile or t-two… So the people don’t hear me yelling for the d-dickbag.” 

“…You two have a very unique relationship.” 

She swore she heard her companion chuckle before adding, “You don’t know th-the half of it.” 

They continued to walk, and Integra started to hum. Lavi would normally find that sort of thing annoying, but in this circumstance, it was actually comforting. And nice. He didn’t try to do anything but breathe and listen for the remainder of the journey, not saying a word until they reached his familiar campsite. He sucked in a deep breath, angled his head from the woman, and yelled as loudly as he could,” ALLEN! TYKI!”

And then collapsed to his feet. Integra did what she could to ease him to the ground, eyes searching the dark sky. 

“TYKI! Allen!” Lavi called again for good measure, then muttered to his new friend, “It’ll probably take a few minutes, b-but one of them had to have heard.” 

“One of them?” she asked, but the answer didn’t matter; he curled into himself as another wave of pain hit, grasping to her more tightly. 

It did take another minute or two, but soon wings were heard on the air. Integra looked up again, and saw a golden dragon heading right for them, scales reflecting the soft moonlight, making his flight and landing seem otherworldly. 

A boy jumped off his massive back, running to Lavi. “Eggs?” he asked. 

“Th-Think so. In-Integra helped me.” 

The newcomer glanced her. “Okay, let me worry about her now. Tyki’s going to take you back, and he can help you, okay?” 

“Y-Yeah.” 

The beast’s giant front paws scooped the redhead up with such care it nearly made the woman’s heart break. “You’re probably really confused. May name’s Allen,” he said, holding out his hand. “I’ll walk back with you, if you want. Tyki’ll come get me later.” 

“I-If that’s all right.” 

“It’s fine. Take care of Lavi, okay, Tyki?” 

The dragon snorted, indignant, and spread his wings to their truly impressive wingspan. 

“He’ll be able to do what’s necessary?” Integra asked, watching him fly from sight. 

“Yeah. It’s not something humans really do, but mates mean a lot to dragons, I guess cause they don’t really socialize otherwise.” 

“Half the town wonders where Lavi goes on the weekends, but no one would ever guess close to this.” 

“Yeah, about that-” 

“I won’t tell anyone. I could never betray a confidence.” 

“Not even to your husband?” 

“I told him I was staying at Lavi’s tonight to help him.” 

“And if someone saw you leave? Also, Lavi’s not going to be back for a few days. He isn’t gonna wanna move- I speak from experience.” 

“You? But-” 

“Yes, the three of us are together. Yes, eggs happen despite the fact I’m a guy, but are always empty, no baby. I’m hoping Lavi will be luckier, since he has girl parts. I’m sure he doesn’t see it that way, though,” was the added chuckle. “And I really hope you knew that, otherwise he’s gonna kill me.” 

“I figured it out. He doesn’t get sick often, and I asked him a few things that were none of my business. And if someone saw me, I’ll think of something.” 

“Well, we have a couple miles- let’s start coming up with ideas,” he replied cheerily, hoping his lovers were just as all right as he thought they were. 

&

Lavi had just finished cussing Tyki out, the pain cutting off his efforts than anything else, and the older man, currently human, was helping his lover out of his clothes. “You can think as little of me as you like, Lavi, but it’s not like you weren’t warned. And I’ll help you through this the best I can.” 

“I’m… not Allen. Was kind of… made for this shit.” 

“But I’m sure if you orgasmed a few times it would help push things along,” the blond insisted, setting the clothes aside from the owner, laid out on several furs. He didn’t reply, focusing on keeping the air coming into his lungs. 

Tyki laid in front of him, cradling his lover’s head in the crook of his arm while the other traveled down the sweating form. 

“It may interest you to know that I’m fairly certain it’s only one egg in there. You should see Allen blow up when he has three.” 

“Th-That supposed to make me feel better?” 

“It might once you’ve pushed it out.” Fingers ghosted his lover’s pliant entrance. “I may not need to help you; your body’s doing fine on its own.” 

“I t-told you. Just make s-sure it doesn’t break. Allen… Allen’ll… 

“Shush. I know. Chances are higher here, but half-breeds aren’t common. I want you to be aware of that.” 

“O-kay.” 

Lavi lost all sense of time in Tyki’s arms, those fingers still teasing him, wetting and slicking him in a terrible attempt at distraction, but this was a pain he’d never experienced before- and was secretly hoping it would pay off. Even if it wasn’t from him, Allen would love to take care of a kid. Tyki would be all nerdy. Even Lavi himself couldn’t bring himself to deny that a kid might be fun to have around, even if it was equal parts annoying. 

“Lavi, it won’t be much longer now; I can feel the shell.” Even before Tyki said it, he knew. He could feel his body expanding, stretching to accommodate for the little traveler. 

He scoffed. Little. 

Tyki slid out from the grasp he’d held his lover in, resituating himself between the other’s shaking legs. The redhead’s voice was hitting highs it didn’t reach even in climax, but if he was going to ensure the egg’s safety, he had to move. He focused on that, on the reddish-black shell that revealed itself to the world. Already promising- the others were plain shells, not made of pliant scales. As usual, once half out, the rest came more simply, easing the large egg to his grasp. 

Lavi was panting, gasping. 

Tyki returned to his side, the product of this lover’s efforts with him. “I’ll get you something to drink.” 

“Wait. Is it…?” 

“Bigger than normal, protected by hardening scales, and Lavi, here,” he said, placing it in his arms. “So much life. A baby, and a healthy one at that.” 

Lavi smiled, and passed out. 

Tyki did what he could to clean up his lover and the egg, the armor surrounding it already thickening and hardening. He tucked them both together under a few of the warm furs and left to go get Allen. The sun would be rising soon; he wanted them all together. 

&

The gray-eyed man was waiting for him about a half mile outside Lavi’s village, alone in the tall grass, the sun just beginning to rise behind him. Poor thing looked cold; there was a chill on the morning air. But he smiled when he saw the dragon, saying when he landed, “That was fast. Was it, um…?” 

Tyki shifted to speak. “A healthy child will hatch from that egg.” 

Allen continued to smile, softened by sadness but kept alive by happiness. “That’s… that’s great, really.” 

“I know you’re upset-” 

“I’m fine. Really. I’m little pissed I can’t do that for you, for all of us, but I’m not going to get mad at Lavi or the kid cause nature’s a bitch. I’m looking forward to it, trust me,” he added brightly.

“…All right. But if you ever want to talk or vent-” 

“I know where to find you, Tyki,” the younger man snickered. “The woman who was with Lavi, Integra, I think she’ll be okay too; we came up with some epic lies. I’m guessing Lavi’s passed out now?” 

“Sleeping with the baby,” the other man chuckled. 

“Then let’s see how Mommy’s doing,” the brunet said with a cheeky grin. “I’m cold, too.” 

Tyki rubbed his arms. “You’re freezing! I’m carrying you home, you’re not riding; you need the warmth. And I wouldn’t call Lavi that to his face. I know you’re joking, but he night not.” 

“I’m a little insulted you think I’m that stupid,” Allen replied, but he was still laughing. 

&

Lavi was where Tyki left him, under the furs with the egg, but he’d curled around it in his sleep. “We should probably join him,” the gray-eyed man said. “Not only am I wiped, but didn’t you say they need to be kept really warm?” 

“Oh yes, I’m sure it has nothing to do with what an aggressive cuddler you are,” Tyki replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Allen replied, clothes off and curling beside Lavi. 

The older man chuckled, doing the same against the other side of the egg, flush against the hard shell. His body temperature was highest, and Allen was right, the warmer the baby was, the better. 

&

It was almost two weeks of keeping it as warm as possible, Allen talking to it and when he didn’t think anyone was listening, Lavi softly humming, sometimes even singing. Both had been (and no doubt still were) fierce fighters- that had severely needed a break. Tyki didn’t exclude himself from that, he was very much enjoying domestic life with his partners. He knew it wouldn’t last forever, so he was sure to cherish it while it did. 

It was nearly two months before the egg finally hatched. 

At least one of them was with it at all times, making group activities difficult, but doable- the egg currently snug and secure wrapped in Tyki’s tail. Be it fortunate or not, it was just as some of these activities were getting interesting that a sudden cracking stilled all three of them. Allen and Lavi, half dressed, ran to over to the sound, Tyki remaining but turning to the sound himself. 

A little foot, humanoid and darkly iridescent, with the beginnings of talons curving the end of each toe. The matching limb pushed out next, and the shell was forced to turn, making cracks that broke it open the rest of the way. A baby dragon, scales all that obsidian luminescence, muzzle shorter, appendages more human than dragon, but had the horns and pointed ears of its father. The newborn looked around, them immediately pulled itself into Lavi’s lap. 

“Aw, little guy knows his, er, parent,” Allen said. 

“Nice save.” 

“And it’s a girl,” Tyki spoke after shifting. “Not that it may matter much to her, but we do need to name her.” 

“What was your name?” Allen asked the freckled man. “I mean, guessing you changed yours.” 

“I could say the same to the both of you,” came the immediate return. “It’s a terrible name, Nicole, so don’t-” 

“Nikki! You can spell it a bunch of ways, can be for boy and girl, and it’s cute and playful just like she is.” 

“How do you know she’s playful?” 

“Because she’s been trying to catch Tyki’s stray bangs this whole time.” 

Lavi looked, and yes, the reason the third man had been so quiet was he was shaking his head just out of the infant’s reach, said infant trying to grab at the dark, messy strands. “Nikki works,” he conceded. 

This had to be the weirdest family ever. But a family, and despite any and all adjustments he’d have to make to work with it, Lavi couldn’t have been more happy to have found such a place of love to run home to.


End file.
